A day in the life of Belgarion
by eviltama
Summary: Just scribbling the other night and i came up with this...its about Garion and Ce'Nedra, they are having a bit of troubles...no more said or i'll spoil it! any way r&r and i'll see if i actually end up finishing it or not..he he


Garion put his arms behind his head in a particularly male fashion and looked at the ceiling

Garion put his arms behind his head in a particularly male fashion and looked at the ceiling. Oh how long ago it seems that he was just a boy on Faldor's farm. All those years of his childhood spent on the farm had made Garion much more practical and homely than other Kings and despite his young age people looked up to him. They looked past his inexperience and his lack of protocol, they respected him for…for what???

Garion didn't really think he had good points. After showing off his power a few times…no after getting really angry and using his power that sounded more correct...people had begun to fear him and his power and what he could do. Even Garion was often afraid of what he could do. All those years ago when he was just a boy following Aunt Pol, looking for the Orb he was so confused, so innocent. And when the role of Rivan King and Overlord of the West was pushed on him he was in shock. How could he have ever….he was only a scullery boy, a kitchen hand!!

Who would ever in their wildest dreams have thought that he would be here….in the Rivan Palace? With a Tolnedran Imperial Princess as a wife… Garion silently chuckled. Ce'Nedra was not exactly the easiest person to put up with but….he sighed she was worth it. At the moment the only thing on her mind was a child. Garion liked children but at the moment he didn't like them enough to want one of his own...though from the way Ce'Nedra was acting he suspected one was on its way. 

The dawn light shone through the heavy draperies that hung over the windows. Garion sighed once again. If he had to see that Arendish Baron once again he'd…..well he'd think of something extremely painful to do to him. He slid out of bed he shared with Ce'Nedra and silently got dressed. The little Queen was sound asleep curled around her pillow, long copper hair covered her small back like a fan. He smiled and stoked up the fire, Ce'Nedra didn't like to wake up cold in the morning. A smile danced the corners of his lips as he walked out the bedroom door.

Garion snuck out a back exit of the castle, even Silk couldn't know this castle better than Garion now. He headed towards the stable. The smell of hay was in the air, horses were stamping in their stalls impatient for breakfast. He quickly strode towards the end stall where over the door a curious black head was looking up the aisle. Johan, a groom, stepped out of a stall " Good Morning, your Majesty!" He bowed and walked along to the next stall. "Morning Johan" Garion replied. No matter how long it took Garion didn't think he would ever be used to being called 'Your Majesty'. It just wasn't normal, every time someone talked to him like that Garion had to resist the urge to look behind him and ask if the person was talking to someone else. The curious black horse let out an impatient snort, demanding his owner pay attention to him. Garion scratched behind the horse's ears affectionately. "Do you want your breakfast? Hmm is that your problem? Don't worry I can fix that…but first how's about going for a ride? Hmm is that ok with you?" He looked to the horse for approval. The horse bobbed his head then quickly opened the door with his teeth and butted his head into Garion's side. Garion laughed "You little bugger" he whispered to the horse. For his ears only. Garion didn't bother about a saddle or a bridle, he and the aptly named Gambit knew each other well enough to know each others mind or close to it. Garion hoisted himself onto Gambits back and they rode through the awakening city or Riva. It was too early for most of the population to be up but the early risers were up and working, the smell of cooking bread wafted from the bakery making both Garion and Gambit hungry (or even hungrier still!). Those who saw Garion on the street waved good morning and went along with their business. Garion did this most mornings so the pompous royal ceremonial attitude didn't apply. Until Garion had breakfast and was ready to act like a King he didn't. So on the streets in the morning he was treated like any other person, normal, something which Garion wished he could be all the time. 

The rugged forest on the edge of the town was beautiful this time in the morning, the dew still clung to the leaves of plants and flowers were just beginning to bloom. Gambit raced over the rough ground easily, jumping fallen branches and dodging trees and animals alike. They raced until they reached the top of the mountain. Garion stopped and took a deep breath, breathing in the combined smells of the forest and the sweat on his horse. He smiled and looked over the plateau in front of him. Riva, the town was now bursting with life. Garion motioned for Gambit to head back. The horse deciding it liked it out here slowly made its way down the mountain and lazily trotted back into the palace. Garion didn't care he was also reluctant to leave the forest, these morning escapes were the only breaks Garion got out of the palace, without them he would probably go mad. 

A screaming palace master met Garion as he rode back into the stable area. "Your Majesty, where were you!?! We were looking every where!! Baron Siltresto Wants to see you this morning and the Tolnedran Diplomat is back! We need to get you ready." There was almost a pleading note in his voice but Garion didn't get to hear all he had to say because Gambit being Gambit had taken a dislike to the palace master and rode straight past him, almost over him on his way to the stables. Gambit gave a little kick out at the palace master as he ran up behind the horse. 'I agree with you' Garion thought to his horse as the still screaming man ran ahead to the stables. As soon as Garion had gotten off his horse the palace master was beside him. "Your Majesty! That horse is a menace! A mean tempered thing, did you see what it did to me!?!" The palace master was nearly red in the face. Garion stopped walking to look at the man. "Could you please leave me alone for a while. It is time for breakfast… and we don't want the Queen to be unhappy. Do we?" He continued walking and the little man ran beside him.. "OH no no NO! Highness we don't want that!!" Desperation was clearly seen in his face "But if it's not any trouble Majesty…after you've broken fast with her Majesty we need to organise when you can see The Baron Siltrestro." Garion nodded. He looked pointedly at the palace master. "After breakfast" The little man nodded franticly

Garion headed up the back stairs to the palace, taking note not to be too obvious. As he crept into his room he noticed Ce'Nedra wasn't in bed so he went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Ce'Nedra are you in there?" he called out quietly. "No." A stern voice said behind him. "I'm here. And I've been waiting for you to come back for hours!" He turned around to see Ce'Nedra standing next to the bed, hands made into fists. "I'm sorry, but…" "BUT what?!!" the little Queen stormed. "You creep out of here nearly every morning leaving me alone. Then you come back all dirty and expect to go straight in, have a bath and then breakfast!" She marched straight over in front of Garion "Well Belgarion! Where did you got this morning!" Garion's eyes narrowed and he tensed up. Ce'Nedra was in a bad mood and ready to pick a fight. "Even though it is NONE of your business. I went for a ride." He softened his tone at the end, Ce'Nedra noticed that he didn't reply to her snide 'Belgarion' remark. He usually did. She decided there was something up. "You didn't think I would like to go?" Garion shook his head. "No I didn't think…"

"As usual you didn't think! I might have liked to go! But I didn't even get asked!" She stormed off towards the room where they usually had breakfast. Garion rolled his eyes and thought 'What a great start to the day!'

Even after Garion had time to wash and get cleaned up Ce'Nedra hadn't cooled down so the couple ate breakfast in a strained silence…until…'Ce'Nedra, I'm sorry. Next time I ride in the morning I will wake you up and ask if you want to go. But just at the moment I enjoy riding out by myself. Away from the palace.' Ce'Nedra looked up from her plate wearily 'I know it's hard on you. But wouldn't it be nice to go out together? I don't get to do anything with you alone anymore!' Garion sighed, so that was the problem with Ce'Nedra. 'I know. It probably wouldn't be too bad if that Baron didn't keep on requesting an audience….that man is getting on my nerves! I wish I had never become..this!' he spat the word out in disgust. All the court behaviour and etiquette was getting all too much for Garion, the court life was not one Garion ever thought he'd have to live in. Oh how he wished he could go back to being a simple country boy. There were no fake smiles or boring meeting to discuss something that didn't need to be discussed and he had freedom. He didn't have to worry about a schedule or appointments. He wistfully sighed, but now he was supposed to be Belgarion, King of Riva and Overlord of the West…among other things. Ce'Nedra came over to Garion and sat on his lap. Neatly fitting in his lap, she snuggled her head under his chin and put her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. Garion rested his chin on her head and deeply breathed in the smell of her hair, it reminded him of the dryad forests. Of course Ce'Nedra was part dryad, he often forgotten that she was part dryad, that was why she was so diminutive. They stayed like that for several minutes before Ce'Nedra was asleep on Garion's lap. He picked her up, amazed at how light she was and took her back into their room and put her back into bed. 'She must have stayed up' he muttered to himself. 

It was only a few minutes after that when the palace master met Garion in the halls. 'Majesty.' He quickly bowed. 'I was just on my way to see you. Now this morning Baron Siltresto would like to see you again, he doesn't think that your decision last time was good enough, but he can only see you this morning as he has a boat back to Arendia sailing this afternoon.' Garion smiled glad the Baron was finally leaving! 'But Majesty, there are several other ambassadors here to see you this morning and Kail would like to see you after those.' Garion quickly looked at the palace master, seeing the look of jealousy on his face fade. 'Mafer are you jealous of Kail?' Mafer stuttered 'No..no..no no Majesty never! Why would I be?' He shook his head in consternation. 

'Mafer would you please arrange it so tomorrow the Queen and I might have the day to our selves… or at least half a day or more.' Garion didn't ask for it to be arranged, he wanted it done and the Mafer had knew him well enough to know the difference. He bowed 'Of course Your Majesty!' and departed leaving Garion to walk by himself to the antechamber near the throne where his royal accessories were. But today he didn't feel like wearing them. The crown was to heavy and the cape too hot, anyway he was the King so he would rather be comfortable. He took his seat on the throne and waited. 'Presenting Baron Siltresto from Arendia!' The Baron walked in, he was a portly man who had grimy brown hair and a scraggy beard. He didn't bother to bow, he felt he didn't need to. That was one of his major pity falls in Garion's eyes. He had no manner and a bad attitude. He came straight up to Garion. 'Belgarion, I demand to know why you won't agree to my contract!' He stomped he stubby foot and used his finger to point at the floor for emphasis. Garion caught sight of the Palace master at the side of his throne. The man was almost in hysterics!

Garion sternly looked at the Baron 'For a start you lack the manners to act in a manner appropriate to the situation you are in! You barge in here 4 days in a row demanding a trade deal with Riva but you lack the means and resources to fulfil such a deal. Do you believe I am completely ignorant?' I looked at him daring him to answer… 'Belgarion.' He stated manner of factly. 'We all know where you come from and what background you grew up in.' I stared even harder at this man…. Had he lost his wits!?! 'Well Baron what does that imply? Am I a totally ignorant serf?' 'Well….' The man stuttered 'As you know serfs aren't worth the money they are paid but I wouldn't go as far as that.' Was this man totally belligerent or was he out of his mind. Garion pushed his mind out towards the Baron, what a mess! He was drunk and he had been using some kind of drug. Drugs were normally not permitted on the Isle and a tight check was kept on the importation of such items. 'Baron, where did you get the drugs?' This question surprised both the Baron and the palace master. The Baron became flushed in the face 'Drugs Your Majesty? What drugs?'

'Baron you know as well as I do that you are drunk and you are intoxicated with some sort of drug. Now I think you should consider leaving now and getting on you boat back to arendia before I arrest you for bringing drugs into Riva! Guards escort him to his ship please and make sure he doesn't leave anything behind.' 2 guards can and took the Baron out of the room. 'Majesty how did you know…..?' 'I guessed.'

Mafer took that answer at face value, though his face clearly showed he didn't believe it. A guard poked his head through the door. 'Majesty, the other ambassadors have left with Baron Siltresto.' Garion nodded 'Please make sure that the Baron doesn't hand anything to other people. Any thing he tries to hand out I'd like brought to me.' He bowed. 'Of course your Majesty.' Garion turned to Mafer 'Well it seems like I can go and see Kail now, all my other appointment have been cancelled.' He smiled. Mafer just nodded and bowed as Garion walked out of the throne room. The orb blazed blue then dimmed as he left. 

Garion walked down the hallways towards Kail's room. It surprised Garion how many of the ambassadors needed to cancel their appointments. He shook his head and decided he'd ask Kail to have a look at how the checks on the ships entering port were doing, drugs were not allowed on Riva and they were certainly not tolerated. He knocked on the door into Kail's room. 'knock, knock' 'Come in!' Garion pushed the door open and entered the dimly lit room. The man behind the desk looked up the jumped up and came around the desk to bow and escort Garion into a chair. 'Kail, you know you don't need to do that. I hope I'm not disturbing you.' The man went back to his desk .' No Majesty I just didn't expect you until later, so I was catching up on some reading.' Garion looked at him grimly 'Well I had a few cancellations..actually all the ambassadors who were supposed to see me cancelled after I ordered Baron Siltresto onto his ship and off the Isle.' Kail looked worried. 'What happened Belgarion?' 'Please Kail don't call me Belgarion, I'm not in the mood.' Garion looked pleadingly at Kail. 'Ok Garion, what happened?' He sat back in his chair and listened intently as Garion told him what had happened in the throne room. Once he had finished Kail shook his head at what it implied 'Something has to be done about it! I will not have anything of that sort on this Isle.' He hit the table for emphasis. 'What do you recommend Garion?' 'Me?! I don't know…stricter checks in port?' 'That'll do for a start.' 'Oh I know maybe Porenn might know anything about it.. I'll write to her and ask.' Kail nodded and picked up a stack of papers. 'When you have some freetime would you mind going over these and signing them?' 'Of course. Now I think I'll find my wife and organise tomorrow.' Kail looked at garion over the sack of papers. "What's happening tomorrow?' 'Ce'Nedra and I are having a day to ourselves. We might go for a ride.' He smiled and left.


End file.
